


Chwile ulotne

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak dobrze, lekko i wolno. Korzystając z chwil swoich euforii postanawia wyznać Jeanowi miłość, udaje się więc na jego poszukiwanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chwile ulotne

    Od dawna nie czułem się tak wspaniale. Stojąc w polu z rozłożonymi rękoma, z uśmiechem na twarzy i przymkniętymi oczami rozkoszowałem się powiewem wiatru, który rozwiewał mi włosy. Czułem zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba, niemalże czułem na języku jego smak.  
    Pierwszy raz w życiu miałem tak ogromną ochotę roześmiać się jak najgłośniej, tak, żeby cały świat wiedział, jaki jestem szczęśliwy. Dopadła mnie przemożna chęć pobiegnięcia przed siebie, nieważne gdzie, by za chwilę rzucić się w trawę, do jeziora, czy nawet w błoto! Wyzwolić tę kumulującą się w moim ciele energię.  
    Rozglądam się wokół siebie, szukając cię. No tak, przecież przyszedłem tutaj sam. Nie możesz więc być gdzieś w pobliżu. Pewnie siedzisz w jadalni, razem ze wszystkimi.  
    A może dziś wyznam ci miłość?  
    To dobry pomysł! Przecież rzadko kiedy czuje się taką euforię! Mam wrażenie, że mogę zrobić tysiąc rzeczy na raz, a pierwsze na liście jest właśnie powiedzenie ci tych dwóch magicznych słów.   
    Odwracam się za siebie i ruszam biegiem ku wiosce. Chcę jak najszybciej cię znaleźć. Biegnąc, myślę o tym, jak zareagujesz na to, co ci chcę powiedzieć. Na pewno będziesz zaskoczony! No bo jaki chłopak spodziewałby się wyznania od swojego kolegi?! A więc będziesz zaskoczony...co dalej? Jeśli zaczniesz się śmiać, będę śmiał się razem z tobą. Jeśli się zdenerwujesz, przeproszę cię. Możesz też poczuć obrzydzenie, a na to nie będę już miał wpływu. Możesz się rozpłakać, ale po to tu jestem, by w każdej chwili cię pocieszyć. Ale...jeśli się ucieszysz...jeśli odwzajemnisz moje uczucia...porwę cię! O tak, porwę cię i zaprowadzę do pewnego pięknego miejsca, którego jeszcze ci nie pokazałem! Jest cudowne, spodoba ci się! Zakochasz się w nim, tak jak ja! I spędzimy tam cały dzień! Tylko ty i ja!  
    Wbiegam do wioski i zwalniam kroku. Dyszę ciężko, brak mi tchu. Rozglądam się szybko, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę teraz iść. Gdzie jesteś?   
    Już wiem! Na pewno jesteś w jadalni, zawsze tam przesiadujemy, razem z Connie i Sashą. Muszę szybko cię znaleźć, nim pożrą mnie te płomienie namiętności! Czuję się, jakbym zwariował...  
-    Cześć wszystkim!- witam się, kiedy tylko wbiegam do jadalni. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu: widzę wszystkich, prócz Ciebie.  
-    Dziwnie się czuję, kiedy go tu nie ma...jest strasznie cicho...- wzdycha Sasha, podpierając dłonią rękę i zupełnie mnie ignorując.  
-    Taa, też tak myślę – mruczy pod nosem Connie.  
Faktycznie, nie ma cię tutaj. Już mam pytać się naszych przyjaciół, gdzie się   
podziałeś, kiedy nagle podchodzi do stołu Eren:  
-    Widziałem go. Siedzi na wzgórzu, pod wielkim dębem.  
Aha! Więc to tam siedzisz. No tak, mogłem się domyślić. Pamiętam, jak poszliśmy   
tam razem po raz pierwszy. Była straszna ulewa, więc skryliśmy się pod tym ogromnym drzewem i opowiedziałeś mi wtedy, dlaczego postanowiłeś dołączyć do Zwiadowców. Powiedziałeś też wtedy, że bardzo mnie lubisz i cieszysz się, że mnie poznałeś. Wiesz, że to właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy miałem ochotę Cię pocałować?  
Dobiegam w końcu do celu. Dąb znajduje się na wzgórzu, ja stoję teraz u jego   
podnóża i patrzę w twoim kierunku. Leżysz na trawie z oczami przesłoniętymi ręką. Uśmiecham się i podbiegam do Ciebie, a kiedy jestem już obok, siadam na trawie i wzdycham głośno.  
-    Szukałem cię, Jean!- mówię, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.- Mam nadzieję, że nie chciałeś zostać sam? Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać...  
Spoglądam na Ciebie, czekając aż w końcu mi odpowiesz. Nic jednak nie mówisz.   
Oddychasz miarowo i spokojnie, widzę, jak Twoja klatka piersiowa unosi się powoli i równie powoli opada. Przymykam oczy. Tak bardzo chcę przyłożyć głowę do Twojej piersi i wysłuchać bicia Twego serca. Ciekaw jestem, w jakim rytmie ono gra?  
-    Jean, śpisz?- pytam cicho, siadając po turecku.  
-    Marco...- wzdychasz cicho.- Znowu pobiłem się z Erenem...  
-    O co?- pytam z uśmiechem.  
-    Wkurzył mnie tym swoim wielkim gadaniem o życiu i sensie walki z tytanami...  
-    Wiesz, Eren czasem ma rację...  
-    On nie ma racji!- przerywasz mi krzykiem.- Jaki sens ma walka z nimi?! Nieważne ile z nich wybijemy, jeden po drugim będą umierać, nawet o tym nie wiedząc! Nawet jeśli zabijemy ich wszystkich, to i tak przegramy, bo oni są niezwyciężeni! Zabijając naszych bliskich...dla nich to jak podwójne zwycięstwo...prawda?  
-    Co masz na myśli?- pytam cicho, kurcząc się z niepokoju. Nie tak miała wyglądać nasza rozmowa...  
-    Wierzę, tak jak ty...- szepczesz.- ...że pewnego dnia nasz świat uwolni się od tytanów...Ale co to za świat, jeśli nie możemy dzielić go z tymi, którzy polegli? Co to za wolność, jeżeli nie możemy się nią cieszyć my wszyscy? Co to za zwycięstwo...jeżeli w ostateczności zabici zostają ludzie, których kochaliśmy, a wraz z nimi umiera sens naszego istnienia? Marco...kocham cię...  
-    Eh?!- czuję rumieńce na twarzy. Patrzę na Ciebie, zszokowany. Przyciskasz dłonie do oczu i łkasz głośno.  
-    Kocham cię, Marco...kocham cię...kocham, kocham, kocham!!! Tak bardzo cię kocham!   
-    Jean, ja...ja też cię...!  
-    Dlaczego to tak boli, Marco?- łkasz dalej, ocierając z twarzy łzy.- Dlaczego tak piękne uczucie, najpiękniejsze ze wszystkich na świecie, musi sprawiać nam tyle bólu?!   
Czuję, że do moich oczu również napływają łzy. Przełknięcie śliny przez ściśnięte   
gardło trochę boli.  
-    Wiesz, Jean...- zaczynam cicho.- To prawda, że to boli...wiem, o czym mówisz. Sam to czuję. Ponieważ ja również cię kocham, Jean. Właściwie, to przyszedłem do ciebie właśnie z tego powodu. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć.- Biorę głęboki oddech i spoglądał w górę, na płynące po błękitnym niebie białe obłoki.- Miłość to najokrutniejsze ze wszystkich uczuć. Ale i najsilniejsze. Nieważne, jak bardzo boli świadomość, że kochamy kogoś, kogo straciliśmy, bądź możemy stracić...to właśnie miłość do niego napędza nas do działania. To dla niego chcemy walczyć, chcemy poświęcić całego siebie...to wszystko w imię miłości. Cały świat opiera się właśnie na tym uczuciu. Sens twojego życia to miłość w twoim sercu. Osoba, którą ją darzysz, może być daleko od ciebie, ale samo uczucie pozostaje już na zawsze.- Ocieram łzy z twarzy i wzdycham cicho.- Pragnę, byś był szczęśliwy, Jean. Ponieważ kocham cię najbardziej w świecie i właśnie to uczucie sprawia...że wciąż tu jestem.- Znów czuję łzy płynące z moich oczu. Odwracam się w Twoją stronę i uśmiecham się do Ciebie łagodnie.- Zawsze będę przy tobie, Jean.- Wyciągam ku Tobie dłoń, by dotknąć Twych rozwianych włosów.- Ale ty już mnie nie słyszysz...  
Prawda?  
  
  
  



End file.
